


Tickle tickle tickle

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I added like 5 extra words since i posted it half and hour ago, I just wanted to make it cuter lol, M/M, Sorry 3 people who read it, The boys are either going camping or on a road trip it isn't specified, Tickling, cute fluffy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler hates waking up in the morning, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle tickle tickle

"Ty come on." Josh said shaking Tyler's shoulders. Tyler groaned and opened an eye peaking up at Josh who hovered over him. Tyler groaned again and rolled over onto his stomach hiding his face in the pillow.

"Ty you gotta get up, we can't go anywhere if you don't get outta bed." Josh said he kneeled on the bed and sat on Tyler ass, his legs to either side of the thin boy.

"Come on baby." Josh said as he leaned down and wispered into Tyler's ear. Josh earned a flick to the right cheek and a no.

"Baby..." Josh said as the thought of a plan.

"No." Tyler replied. If Tyler wouldn't get up Josh would wake him up enough to get him up. So Josh rubbed his hands up and down Tyler's side.

"Josh don't." Tyler warned him, but Josh ignored the warning and started tickling Tyler.

"Josh ran his hands all over the boy's sides  making Tyler squirm around and laugh ecstatically.

"S-Stop. J-J-Josh!". Tyler yelled out in between laughs.

"Nope." Josh told him continuing tickling him.

"I'm awake, I surrender o-okay!" Tyler said. Josh pauee for a moment making Tyler sigh out loud.

"Hmm okay." Josh mumbled leaning down and pulling up Tyler's shirt. He kissed down Tyler's back earning a pleasant hum from Tyler.

"Okay babycakes, now come on and get up,  I'll finish packing the car and you can have a shower, breakfast is on the counter okay." Josh told Tyler kissing his back one more time before getting up off of Tyler.

Josh stared at him for a moment as he made no attempt to move so Josh gave him a light smack on his butt.

"Alright Alright." Tyler told him rolling over and sitting up.

Josh smiled at Tyler and leaned down giving him a slow soft kiss before he left the room to go finish packing.

Once Tyler had a shower and had eaten they finally got into the car and got onto road, heading for the highway.

They was some light shuffling sounds from Tylers direction and the low hum of music playing. After a while Josh went to ask Tyler a question but as he looked at him he found his boyfriend to curled up in the seat, hus head resting on a pillow and himself wrapped up in a fluffy blanket. Tyler was sound asleep and Josh smiled softly as he glanced a few times at Tyler before he kept his eyes back on the road. The question could be asked later.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this on the 24/06, thought I lost it but I found it on skype so I've finished it now. I'm sorry if theirs mistakes its 2am and I'm typing on my phone. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see yall later bye~
> 
> Also I'm on twitter @SeadogBootyPine if anyone wants to follow or suggest something because im bad at thinking up idea for stories so yeah bye lol


End file.
